Always There
by Born of the Wave
Summary: The king sighed and closed his eyes. No, he wasn’t alone. He never would be. Jack/Carly some other hinted pairings.


_"I love you, Jack"_

Her last words were still ringing in his ears.

She was gone… but he could still feel her presence… like she was standing right next to him. He stared blankly up at the dark sky. He could feel uncharacteristic tears starting to form in his eyes. The Jack Atlas crying? The king? It didn't usually happen, definitely not, but it was possible.

Jack couldn't remember the last time he cried. How long ago was it? Months? Years? Yeah… definitely years since the last time he had cried over something.

"Is this my punishment for betraying my best friend? Having my love taken away?" he asked to no one in particular. He felt it was this way.

It was like everyone had someone to love. Yusei had Aki, Rua had Ruka (Jack still found that disturbing)… all of the people he considered "friends" had somebody to love. He had nobody.

He felt the salty tears fall from his eyes and trail down his face. He clutched the glasses in his hand. The glasses of the girl he loved. The crazy lenses of the _only _girl he will ever truly love. There was no girl who could possibly take her place. That would be impossible.

Sure, Mikage could always be there for him, tend to him and care for him… but… he would never truly love the blue haired women. It wasn't possible. Carly had left an imprint in his heart… and his life in general. She had saved him… had helped him learn that he could live his own life… now the slightly clumsy reporter was gone. She was gone in dust, only leaving her glasses behind.

He was sad, but he was also angry. How dare they take her away from them? Take that innocent girl's mind and warp it into darkness, deluding her into thinking that he, Jack Atlas, would give in a duel and live a life of darkness! Deluding her into thinking that was what she truly wanted! It fueled his desire to win; he would win to avenge his love. His one true love!

Everything now was for Carly. He wanted to trample the enemy to the ground, leaving them as nothing but dust, just like Carly.

He held the glasses to his chest, where his heart was supposed to be. He let tears fall freely, for once. His pride could be put aside, just for this moment. "I love you, Carly," he muttered gruffly, tensing a little bit. His eyes shook slightly, but held an angry look, "I will do everything I can to avenge you!" he shouted, louder and clearer.

There was a sudden musical laugh that floated through the wind. Jack could easily recognize that as Carly's own laugh. He spun around and looked for her, any sign of her. Her black her, her beautiful blue eyes. Anything!

All of a sudden, he heard her somehow talking to him, _"I love you, too, Jack. But don't seek revenge, I'll be happy just if you try your hardest. I miss you..." _

Her voice was as light and airy as a feather, and as soft as a pin dropping to the ground, but he could hear it. It filled his ears and he almost smiled – almost.

He suddenly felt hands on his face, turning his head. He looked to see who it was. His eyes widened at seeing Carly standing there, but she was barely visible, she was a spirit, a ghost. "C-Carly—!" he shouted, a little confused.

Carly put her finger over her mouth, signaling Jack to be quiet. She leaned up and pressed her nonexistent lips to his, and yet he himself could feel it. He closed his eyes and tried to savor the feeling, though it was barely there.

The feeling was suddenly gone, and the king's eyes snapped open. Carly, or the ghost of Carly, was slowly disappearing. His eyes widened and he reached out for her, trying to grab her but only getting a fistful of air, "Wait! Carly!" he shouted.

Carly just shook her head sadly, her eyes full of wistfulness. She silently mouthed, 'I love you' and then completely disappeared.

The king sighed and closed his eyes. No, he wasn't alone. He never would be. Carly would always be there… even if she wasn't physically there with him. He turned and walked over to his D-Wheel, putting on his helmet. He had to get to that psychic's duel; it was the right thing to do.

As he turned on the system, he heard it again. Her musical laughter was ringing through the air again. Jack, _the_ Jack Atlas, suddenly smiled a real smile. He actually smiled! He sped off towards the final tower, hope and desire still burning in his heart.

* * *

A/N: My first 5Ds story! How did I do? I personally like it... but I'm the author so I can't really say that. What do you think about it?

About the pairings... there's obviously Jack/Carly and some slightly hinted Yusei/Aki and Rua/Ruka. I'm sorry to those who don't like incest, I like it, especially with these two. It's just so cute!

Anyways...

Review!


End file.
